


Much Ado About Bear Traps

by KeepItOnMe



Series: /r/Symphogear Story Prompts [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepItOnMe/pseuds/KeepItOnMe
Summary: In which Hibiki is on her way home only to get word of Miku being suspected of foul play.Historical AU/period piece; setting and time period vaguely based on the Holmes collective of detective fiction.





	Much Ado About Bear Traps

_To my dearest Hibiki,_

_Ever since we spoke of our dreams to fly across the country and settle down in a quaint field together, I have kept it stored in the inner recesses of my mind. That promise, and the words you whispered in my ear as you gently held me on that knoll beneath the stars is often what drives me to withstand these lonely nights away from you._

_How are you faring? From our last correspondence you had sounded so joyous, I could swear the emotion was palpable underneath my fingertips. I saw the paper the other day—you had helped bring into custody one of the country’s most sought-after conmen. What a debut! I couldn’t be more proud of you, my love. You have worked so hard for your station, you deserve only the very best recognition._

_As for myself, a stroke of luck had visited me last month. As I was busy in the shopping center—that morning I dearly craved your favorite stew—I was approached by a sharply-dressed man who had introduced himself as Mr. Ogawa. Know this, he offered me a job as a maid for the esteemed Kazanari household. Imagine my surprise! I was so stunned I nearly dropped the loaves I was carrying. When I asked him why, he said that the family had recently settled an internal dispute, and that the young heiress was relocating to a separate estate, just an hour’s drive from our villa, that was in dire need of housekeeping._

_Please do not be upset, for I have taken the offer. I truly appreciate the monthly checks you send home, but I don’t believe it’s fair to foist the burden of providing for us onto you and you alone. Mr. Ogawa has informed me that the pay is respectable and that I will not be required to do anything demanding unless the situation calls for it. I have met with the Lady Kazanari, and she is by no means a harsh mistress. But even so, a genial smile or two would help me to more enjoyably pass the time I labor inside those vacant wooden halls._

_But there is some troubling news I must tell you—something that has shattered the peace in my heart while awaiting your return. Do you remember the recent string back of alley murders that have been taking place around the town square? Several people have been found with their hearts cut from their chest. Now the police have revealed new information: the killer has a signature. Wounds on the victim that resemble the jaws of a bear trap._

_However, that is not the bad news I have to give you, Hibiki. I have been deemed a suspect tied to a specific killing that occurred near the residence of one Dr. Ver. They have not taken any action to arrest me, as it would be unlawful considering they have no substantial reason nor evidence to warrant as such beyond their own suspicion, but I can feel their eyes judging me day by day every time I cross the streets. It is only a matter of time before the police finally ask me to come with them since I am, according to them, a person of interest._

_Hibiki, I swear to you I have no participation with whatever horrible things have been happening in our town—the man they saw me with, whose blood covered my hands and dress, I was helping him to the hospital. I happened across him on an eve that I was heading home from the Kazanari estate. His leg was badly mangled and there was a shallow incision on his chest. He struggled to speak, and I felt that he had nearly escaped the same fate as the other victims. But the police, as soon as they saw us, forbade me from going home! They didn’t believe me! One look at the blood and I am a monster!_

_I write this letter to you in confidence that you will seek the truth and help clear my name. You may be a new recruit to their law enforcement branch, but your will is stronger than most men. Even if I were a stranger, I know in my heart you would do all you can to right what has been wronged. Your soul is pure, and a light warm enough to dispel even the greatest and most persistent of shadows. That is one of the many qualities in you that I love most ardently._

_I look forward to seeing your smile again, Hibiki. I long to hold you in my arms, as my heart can no longer bear the distance between us, especially now in these turbulent times. Write back soon._

_Forever yours,  
Miku_

I placed the letter down onto my lap and took a deep breath from the pipe held in between my teeth. The smoke made its way down my throat before it shot back up. I coughed, still unused to the burning sensation. “Ugh, the commander was right… I probably shouldn’t have picked up smoking. I wonder if it’s too late to quit…”

“Oh, this is absolutely dreadful,” lamented Shiori from beside me. I watched as she took a handkerchief that Kuriyo had removed from her pocket and gave to her. She quickly dabbed at her eyes. “Miss Kohinata has been accused of murder!”

I felt my stomach curl in on itself. Miku’s letter was still in my hand and I grasped it tighter.

Yumi scoffed and looked up from the morning paper she had been perusing. “Are you daft? This isn’t the same as one of your Shakespearean stage plays!”

The three of them had come to greet me after my long tenure in a faraway city, where I had been working as an enforcement officer for the past year. We decided to take a train to town. The constant chugging of the engine and the horn’s deep intermittent whistles filled the gaps in silence between us. I had exhausted my throat earlier relaying my adventures to them and all I wanted now was for the next few hours to fly by quickly so I could finally see Miku. It was high time that I returned home, back into her waiting arms.

Shiori looked affronted. “What do you suggest then? That she was possessed by some ghastly malevolent spirit who wanders the alleys in search of poor, unsuspecting victims?”

“I’d much rather that than accept our fair friend is secretly a serial murderer come nighttime,” retorted Yumi, flicking the paper to straighten out the creases before burying her face back in it. “This is pure bollocks. Complete lunacy. Why, this town has gone under, I’ll tell you that.”

I worried my lip. When I first heard the news, I couldn’t believe it. I still don’t. There was no way Miku was guilty of anything as horrible as taking another life. Though I knew her to be quite strong underneath that kind smile, something as terrible as this… I couldn’t imagine coming from her. It couldn’t be true. I didn’t think it was. I looked out the window and spotted a flock of crows in the distance. I gripped the letter even tighter.

“Biki,” Kuriyo called out. She sat across from Shiori and me, and leaned over to read Yumi’s paper. “It looks like Hina’s being held down at the town courthouse. They’ve scheduled a hearing later today.”

I nodded. “I got it.”

Kuriyo surveyed me, and I felt myself wither slightly from her gaze. “Don’t look so despondent,” she said. “I’m sure that this is all just a big misunderstanding. Hina? Capable of killing someone? The very thought is ridiculous. I think the folks above are just looking for someone to blame.”

“Right you are!” I jumped in my seat at Yumi’s sudden exclamation. “They’re getting tired of turning up nothing. Lazy dastards, trying to pin it on someone as virtuous as her. They’re not like you, Hibiki.”

“…hah, yeah, you’re right,” I replied, grinning despite the anxiety in my gut. “I really shouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

It was late in the day when the train came to a stop and I made my way towards to the courthouse. Autumn always signaled the coming of lower temperatures and crisp winds. A chill ran up my spine as I felt the icy touch of an abrupt breeze against my cheeks. Pins and needles. The sun hadn’t set, but the dark, decrepit trees aligning the stone path did little to resist seeming foreboding.

The chalk-white exterior of the courthouse made itself apparent the closer I got. Its large twin oaken doors stared at me, intimidating to all who passed by, the intricate etchings dizzying for anyone who glanced at them for too long. Curious, I took a roundabout route to the side of the building and peered through one of the windows. Inside, I immediately singled out Miku, standing by herself in front of a small panel of people I barely knew. The plaques situated in front of each of them gave me their names: Prof. Nastassja, Dr. Ver, Shibata, Tomosato, and Fujitaka. I tried my hardest to stay still and tune out the howling wind at my back.

“—I didn’t hurt that man!”

The one called Nastassja, an elderly woman with one eye, leaned forward. “Can you explain to us why you were found with Mr. Glazer’s blood on your person?”

 _“It wasn’t me_ ,” Miku stressed. How I yearned to dash in and save her from this strife. “I didn’t lay a hand on any of those people. And the only time I did was to help Mr. Glazer seek medical attention!”

“He did seem to be terrified of you, miss,” responded Shibata. His tone was too mild to be appropriate.

Dr. Ver let out a disbelieving hum. “You must forgive us, Miss Kohinata, for considering you a suspect in all of this.” He adjusted his wire-frame spectacles with a finger. Something about him unsettled me. “I fear that these killings have been going on far longer than anyone would like, and we simply cannot rule out anything.”

“I can’t fathom why you would seriously suggest that I had a hand in any of these atrocities.” Though I couldn’t see her face, I could taste her exasperation. “And I reckon he was still in shock when I approached him.”

“We’re not saying you’re responsible,” Tomosato replied, somewhat gently, as if she hoped to placate Miku with words alone. “We’re just trying to cover our bases.”

“Do your bases consist of pointing fingers at anyone without proof?”

The man beside her, Fujitaka, frowned and spoke. “We don’t know that she’s not responsible. Or at the very least, that she isn’t involved in some way. The evidence and timing are too close to be coincidental—”

Miku froze. “What on earth are you talking about? What evidence?”

I watched as Tomosato’s shoulders slumped a little. “We found bear traps around your house. Can you give us an explanation?”

“Yes I can.” I could practically feel her bristling. “Hibiki and I go hunting sometimes, that’s why we have them.”

I couldn’t read the expression on Tomosato’s face to see if she had accepted that answer. Nonetheless, Shibata asked, “When the police found you, there wasn’t anybody else around. Do you always head home alone?”

“No, most of the time I hail a car. Other times my friends pick me up.”

Shibata rubbed his chin. “And where exactly were your friends the night the officers saw you?”

“They,” Miku paused and I swore my heart dropped lower. “They had other engagements.”

Ver barked out a laugh. “Fascinating. Isn’t it such a coincidence that you were alone that night?”

“T-that doesn’t mean anything!”

“Perhaps not, but it doesn’t help your case and gives us grounds to scrutinize you even more,” Nastassja stated. Her gaze was level. “Miss Kohinata, you are aware of the punishment for assault on another person, correct?”

I saw the color drain from Miku’s face. “You… you can’t be serious. I’m not guilty, I’m not! I didn’t do it!” her voice was getting louder, nearly hysterical. I was half-ready to barge in and stop this farce.

But before I could, Fujitaka raised a hand in the air. “Wait, let’s not be too hasty. Charging her with assault is a bit over the top. Murder even more so. At most she can be reasonably suspected of tampering with evidence.”

Nastassja narrowed her eyes. “How so?”

I noticed Fujitaka open his mouth but Dr. Ver interrupted him. “Yes of course! Think about it! Proper procedure when dealing with these types of cases is to clear the scene and let the authorities handle it. This is common knowledge. However, Miss Kohinata here not only refused to obey protocol, but additionally attempted to move the victim elsewhere.”

“If I didn’t move him he would’ve died waiting for police to come!” Miku asserted almost desperately. I had to do something! “There was no one else around to call for help!”

“Exactly. No one else.” Dr. Ver sneered. None of the panel members on either side of him were willing to speak up. “No one to see you commit the attack, and later attempt to move him somewhere more isolated to finish the job—"

 _Enough!_ I couldn’t stand to idly watch and listen anymore. These people were accusing an innocent woman of something she didn’t do! I was sure of it!

I turned and ran towards the front entrance. My palms slammed against the wooden doors and pushed them open. “Miku!”

And there she was, as radiant as I remember her… but that image was tainted by the dark stains on her apron and the terrified expression on her face as she turned to face me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Reprimanded" prompt. The original requirement was actually to write at least half the cast as "goth" as possible, only I misread it and thought that adding "gothic elements" to the story would suffice. Whoops.
> 
> In conclusion I had a bit of a struggle with this, between trying to add those elements, writing in first-person POV, and coming up with prose/dialogue accurate to the era. As a result I'm not as satisfied with this one compared to "Recurrent", but I'm glad I got it finished.


End file.
